


lost at sea

by erenmin



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenmin/pseuds/erenmin
Summary: ...and for the first time Armin finds himself at a loss for words to soothe Eren.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	lost at sea

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this over a year when i first joined snk tumblr and it's been there, but i've always found my way back to it because i'm weirdly very proud of it.

He sees a newfound despair in Eren’s eyes, a new type of fire, a new type of determination when he looks back at his two best friends. Armin feels the shell in his hands slowly slipping away, but he catches it before it can plunges back into the water. It feels like he’s been punched in the gut by Eren’s words, but he knows that wasn’t Eren’s intent. Armin feels so hopeless looking into Eren’s eyes, so _useless_ , and for the first time Armin finds himself at a loss for words to soothe Eren.

All he can find himself able to do is step up beside Eren, feeling the cool waves crash up higher on his legs, threatening to spill over onto his rolled up pants. He keeps a tight yet delicate hold on the shell as if his life depended on it. He stops when he’s shoulder to shoulder with Eren, prompting Eren to look down at Armin, their eyes making contact as quickly as Eren subverting his gaze lower to the shell Armin was handling. Armin holds up the shell closer to Eren’s level, offering it to him and he sees Eren hesitate before taking it, avoiding the grooves of it as if he were going to be sliced with them.

“Keep it,” Armin hears himself almost plead, watching Eren slowly rotate it in his hand and hold it up at different angles as he observes it. Eren snaps his neck quickly to look into Armin’s eyes.

“No, no you found this Armin, you should take it.”

“I found it for you. Take it and see it as a sign of hope, of a new beginning for us,” Armin replies. “Whenever you look at this I want you to think of me, my loyalty to you and whatever you’re fighting for. We’ll get over there together, we’ll be free together.” Armin takes Eren’s hand and laces their fingers together, squeezing his hand gently.

If Armin hadn’t been paying attention he wouldn’t notice Eren squeezing it back, and he looks into Eren’s eyes and gives him a smile, one full of love and promise in it. Eren smiles back, but Armin sees that it doesn’t fully meet his eyes.

The couple stand together hand in hand as they look out into the sea and Armin feels Eren’s grip on his hand get weaker and weaker, as if he could feel Eren slipping through his fingers and his reflexes fail to read the situation fast enough to catch him in time.

**Author's Note:**

> you find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/erensmin)
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
